


and i know that i'm far from perfect (but for you anything is worth it)

by singasongofus



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singasongofus/pseuds/singasongofus
Summary: byulyi is a perfectionist. yongsun is, well, yongsun.





	and i know that i'm far from perfect (but for you anything is worth it)

Byulyi slams the door of her apartment, heading straight for the bathroom to wash off her makeup. _Stupid stupid stupid._ Heavy footsteps echo through her the house as she makes her way down the hall, dropping her clothes as she goes. It's a problem for tomorrow morning.

 

She scrubs her face with a little more force than necessary, wiping off her foundation before getting in the shower, water turned up to scalding. Her mistake plays over and over in her head and Byulyi curses quietly to herself as she dries off, stomping down the hall to fling herself onto her bed. Her phone vibrates from her nightstand.

 

**Yongdonnie**

If you stomp harder you might fall down to my apartment...

 

Byulyi reads it but doesn't respond, only mildly remorseful. She's about to put her phone down when it buzzes again.

 

**Yongdonnie**

Byul-ah, are you okay? Should I come over?

 

No sooner has Byulyi sent her a "No, I'm fine" than she hears a knock at the door, followed by a soft click. Byulyi wraps herself in her comforter, looking up dejectedly when Yongsun peeks around the doorframe.

 

The blonde sits on the edge of the bed, opening her arms. Byulyi falls into her embrace as tears well in her eyes, spilling over her cheeks when Yongsun cards a hand through her hair.

 

“I’m sorry for messing up,” Byulyi mumbles into the older girl’s shoulder.

 

“Byul,” Yongsun cups her hands beneath Byulyi’s chin, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. “You were amazing today.”

 

The taller girl shrinks back, trying to hide her face again. “But I--”

 

Yongsun pulls Byulyi closer. “We ALL make mistakes. It happens, Byul. If I got a dollar for every time I lost my shoe, I’d have enough to feed Jjing Jjing for a month. Plus,” the blonde wiggles her eyebrows, “didn’t you hear those girls screaming when you sang?”

 

Byulyi relaxes a little, smiling at that, and Yongsun kisses her forehead. “So don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Byul pulls Yongsun in for a proper kiss. “Thanks sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy lesbian visibility day from one gay to another :,-)
> 
> inspired by mamamoo's most recent [immortal songs performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJZhz0-Hq7s)  
> title from [btob's "my lady"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTiKthDv58Q)
> 
> here's your happy ending fic, anon.


End file.
